A multidisciplinary research program is being developed to investigate new or improved ways of treating common tumors in humans, especially breast cancer, colon cancer, lung cancer and bladder cancer. Laboratory research in pharmacology, endocrinology, cell biology, cellular growth controls, tumor immunology, and biological markers of neoplastic disease is closely integrated with clinical trials. Computer-based retrieval and storage systems are used for laboratory and clinical studies with easy interfile correlations and statistical analysis possible. Numerous educational activities for graduate and medical students, postdoctoral fellows, and practicing professionals are integrated with the research program.